ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)
Collin the Speedy Boy is a comic book series created by the collaboration between Archie Comics and DC Comics. The original comics first started in March 1, 1995 and ended in June 1, 2005. However, a revival comic book series is confirmed and released in May 3, 2017 under Archtive Partners, setting in 6 weeks after the events of the final issue of the original. Comics/Issues Original (1995-2005) #'Speed To The Comics! Collin's First Comic Issue!' (March 1, 1995) #'[[Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)/The Rescue Mission'|The Rescue Mission]] (April 5, 1995)' #'The Speedy Boy's First TV Show!' (May 3, 1995) #(reserved for GreenGrass) (June 7, 1995) #'/Finger Zombies!/' (July 5, 1995) #'In a Game of Chess (August 2, 1995) #(September 6, 1995) #(October 4, 1995) #'The Super Collin Special '(November 1, 1995) #(December 6, 1995) #(January 3, 1996) #(Feburary 7, 1996) #(May 1, 1996) Revival (2017-present) #'''The Epic Comeback! Collin Returns! (May 3, 2017) #(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) (June 7, 2017) #'Return of The Chesslords' (July 5, 2017) #(August 2, 2017) #'/Dragon Exiles/ '(September 6, 2017) #'The Famous Skeleton' (October 4, 2017) #(November 1, 2017) #(December 6, 2017) #'The Katie Issue... Back in Action '(January 3, 2018) #(Feburary 7, 2018) #(March 7, 2018) #(August 1, 2018) #(September 5, 2018) #Blarg and Blurg debut issue (October 3, 2018) #(November 7, 2018) #(December 5, 2018) #'Rustle's Revenge' (January 2, 2019) (note: This issue is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1, 2018) #'All Jokes On You '(January 2, 2019) (note: This, along with Rustle's Revenge, marks the first time two issues were released in the same month) #'Finger-tines Day '(Feburary 6, 2019) #'Fire and Ice... Two Powers' (March 6, 2019) #(April 3, 2019) #(May 1, 2019) #(June 5, 2019) Characters Heroes *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage kid who is gifted with speed and the hero of FingerTown. He is the main character. **'Tommy the Opossum' - a opossum who is Collin's sidekick. *'The WesDragon' - a dragon who is formerly a human. *'Trent Wright' - a teen kid who has an ability to turn into animals, including mythical creatures. Allies Villains *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - a teary eyed who wants Collin dead and take over FingerTown. She is the main antagonist. **'Eli' - a teary eyed who is Bryte's stupid minion. Despite his stupidity, Bryte still loves Eli as if they are best friends. He is also Fang's best friend. **'Fang Suckle' - a traitorous finger who is Eli's best friend. He is stupid like Eli, but more smarter than him. Characters exclusive to the comic Allies (Note that the 6 allies that appeared will appear in the offical franchise, but both Katie, Abigail and Anna did appear in The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy and Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed) *'Heather Adams' - a teenage 17-year-old girl who is a skilled artist. Doesn't appear in the main franchise, but is a character of the game in the Collin Universe series. *'Kerigan Mardis' - Soon became an official CTSB character in 2003. *'Hannah Morgan' - Soon became an official CTSB character on 2004. *'Mattie Gargis '- Soon became an official CTSB character on 2001. Her role later becomes more major in the revival comics. *'Haley Jefferys' - Soon became an official CTSB character on 2003. However, she isn't used often compared to the other allies. She never appeared again until the November 2018 issue. *'Katie Clark' - a teen girl who works as Handy's assistant, while also a expert at building stuff and hacking. Out of all of the comic characters so far, she is the most popular. She is rumored to become an offical CTSB character. *'Maddie Crowell / The Peacock' - a teen girl who formerly works for Victor and wanted revenge on Collin before redeeming. Became a CTSB characer in 2018. **'Namco / Smash Hand '- a Velociraptor with a powerful gray gloves that Maddie gave to him, and is her best friend. It is revealed that he was raised by Maddie when she was little, thus being her "only best friend". Dies in a 2018 issue. *'Mercedes "Sadie" Terry' -a teen girl who aids Collin and the Speed of Light. She is currently the only character not to return in the revival. *'Alexis Doll' - a teenage girl who likes to flurt with Collin. She became an offical CTSB character in 2005. *'Abigail Johnson' - a teen girl who cares for everyone (not villains) in FingerTown, and is a good hacker. *'Anna Grace Cochran' - a teen girl who loves to flurt with Collin. She later appears in the CTSB cartoons starting with TCoCTSB and in the film series starting with the 2023 sequel to the 2020 film. *'Russell' - an anthromorphic lemur who is Abigail's talking pet, albeit smarter than Tommy. *'Justin Terry' - a teenage boy who helped Bryte before she betrayed him, now helping with Collin and his gang. Villains * Shadow Collin '- a duplicate of Collin made by shadow magic. * '''The Banshee '- an evil Banshee who only cares for herself. * '''The King of the Flames - an orc who serves as the king of the flames. * Dr. Madle '''- TBD * '''The Chesslords, consisting of: **'King '- a evil King piece of Chess who is the leader of the gang. ** * Mueresto de la Cruz - an evil Skeleton musican. He debuted in 2018. He is based off Ernesto from Coco. He is the first villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Rustle - a tough anthromorphic lemur who is the member of The Blood Squad. He is the second villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Blarg and Blurg - TBD. They are the third (and fourth) villains to be introduced in the revival comics. Spin-offs Archtive Partners announced they would make a spin-off comic in 2015, which would eventually make it as Alexis the Speedy Girl, being an alternate universe. Gallery Katie Clark (redo).png|Katie Clark. Abigail_Johnson.png|Abigail Johnson Trivia *This was the first collaboration comic between Archie Comics and DC Comics. *This will have way more characters than the game series. *The comic is seen in The Pet Adventures of Lego. **This makes quite sense, as the show premeired in 2020 while the CTSB comics were revived in 2017, three years before that show even premeired. *1995-2000 issues of the classic comic series featured the classic designs used from 1995-1999 in the game series. *The comic series is mainly based off Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. *This comic series is known to be tended a bit darker than the main series, due to some character deaths, thematic elements and others, but is still family-friendly. *A year before the comic series gets revived, Archtive Partners released a Collin the Speedy Boy/''Mark: Time Jaintor'' crossover 6 issue mini series titled Mark + Collin: Time Clash. *Mattie gained a redesign in 2001 to match her design in the main franchise. *The comic series is set in its own continuity. *Selected comic characters would later appear in some of the CTSB games, mainly as DLC. Category:Comics Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics based on games Category:Comic Books Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:DC Comics Category:Archtive Partners Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas